


Sweet Dream

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dream Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Het, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambientata durante la prima stagione, prima che gli sceneggiatori si "dimenticassero" della storia tra Arthur e Morgana.<br/>Durante la notte, Morgana riceve la visita del principe Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dream

Morgana aprì gli occhi all'improvviso, svegliata da qualcosa che non riusciva a comprendere. Un rumore, forse.  
“Gwen?” chiamò, guardandosi intorno. La candela sul tavolino era spenta; fatto strano, la sua serva si ricordava sempre di lasciarla accesa, come se quella luce potesse allontanare gli incubi che tormentavano Morgana.  
“Gwen?” ripeté, a voce più alta, ma neanche stavolta la ragazza rispose. La nobile dama si rabbuiò: non era da Guinevere ignorare i suoi richiami o, peggio ancora, abbandonare il suo posto in anticamera. Aveva sempre vegliato sul suo sonno.  
Stava per alzarsi quando notò un'ombra ai piedi del letto, a malapena illuminata dalla pallida luna.  
“Chi è? Gwen, sei tu?” chiese spaventata, con il cuore che le batteva impazzito in petto. Sentì il rumore di stivali sul pavimento, passi decisi, pesanti. Passi da uomo. “Chi sei? Cosa vuoi?” domandò di nuovo, tentando di mantenere la voce ferma, mentre con la mano cercava qualcosa sul comodino, qualsiasi oggetto che potesse servirle come arma di difesa. “Non azzardarti a farmi del male, sono la pupilla del re. Uther ti ammazzerà se provi solo a sfiorarmi.”  
Quella sagoma si era fatta ancora più vicina e adesso Morgana poteva distinguerne la statura e alcuni dei tratti del viso. La debole luce illuminava due grandi occhi azzurri e giocava con delicatezza su capelli biondi come il grano.  
“Arthur?” La donna socchiuse gli occhi per mettere a fuoco e pian piano si rilassò. “Che spavento! Si può sapere cosa ci fai a quest'ora nella mia stanza?”  
Ma il principe non parlava, sembrava non sentirla. Si limitava a sorridere in un modo che Morgana gli aveva spesso visto fare, anche se non con lei. Era il sorriso che riservava alle cameriere che giravano per il castello, alle serve finte ingenue che cercavano di attirare la sua attenzione con ancheggiamenti del corpo e rapidi sguardi. Un sorriso carico di una tale lussuria che il cuore della donna riprese a battere con rinnovato impeto.  
“Arthur?” chiese di nuovo, con voce tremante. Di improvviso si trovò bloccata, incapace di muovere un solo dito o anche di urlare. Non fece niente per fermare l'uomo che scostava le coperte con un colpo secco e che le afferrava deciso lo scollo della camicia da notte. Debole ostacolo che Arthur, abituato alla guerra, tolse di mezzo con uno sonoro strappo.  
Morgana arrossì sapendo che il suo seno veniva mostrato in quel modo al nobile amico, ma non fece nemmeno il gesto di coprirsi per celarlo al suo sguardo. Anzi, mossa da un fuoco che la bruciava da dentro, lasciò scivolare i brandelli della veste dalle sue braccia e si stese sul letto, invitante.  
Il principe non ebbe bisogno di un altro incitamento per spogliarsi in un istante delle sue vesti da notte e stendersi sopra di lei. Morgana era affascinata dai muscoli sodi del torace, fortificati dagli allenamenti quotidiani; fece scivolare le sue mani su di essi, fino ai fianchi vigorosi, mentre il suo sguardo era ipnotizzato dal sesso di Arthur: era la prima volta che ne vedeva uno così da vicino, la prima volta che lo toccava, sfiorava, accarezzava. Lo sentì crescere sotto le sue dita, diventare duro ad ogni tocco. L'uomo sembrava invece affascinato dal suo seno, non smetteva di giocare con i capezzoli, tenendoli stretti tra le punte delle dita fino a che non diventavano turgidi. Quando si chinò a leccarli, Morgana lasciò cadere la testa all'indietro, gemendo. Gwen avrebbe potuto sentirla, poteva entrare all'improvviso, però non se ne curava: stava per consegnarsi anima e corpo all'uomo che desiderava da anni, colui che riempiva i suoi sogni e le sue fantasie, quelle che la portavano ad accarezzarsi in mezzo alle gambe mentre faceva il bagno, sicura che la serva non la vedesse.  
“Arthur...” ansimò, quando le dita dell'uomo scesero tra le sue cosce per stuzzicare il suo sesso già umido. Lui non parlava, sembrava troppo impegnato a godere della sua carne, del calore del suo corpo.  
Le allargò le gambe e si sistemò meglio tra di esse, i suoi occhi azzurri fissi in quelli verdi della donna. La baciò con passione, un attimo prima di spingersi dentro di lei, soffocando così il grido di dolore per la perduta verginità.  
Morgana chiuse gli occhi, non riusciva a resistere a quella sofferenza; piantò con forza le dita nella schiena di Arthur, graffiandogli la pelle fin quasi a lacerarla. Fu solo un attimo: quando il principe cominciò a muoversi lentamente, la donna avvertì un formicolio, lo stesso che provava quando si accarezzava da sola. Stavolta però era amplificato, stava crescendo di intensità, saliva fino a riempirla completamente. Ed allora si lasciò andare, si abbandonò a quel piacere che la deliziava; si staccò dalle labbra di Arthur e sospirò, accompagnando i movimenti del corpo dell'amante con i suoi.  
“Arthur...” sussurrò ancora, sperando che l'amato le rispondesse, che mormorasse il suo nome, che le dicesse che l'amava così come lei amava lui.  
Fu solo quando il piacere arrivò al culmine, prossimo ad esplodere, che la donna sentì una voce che ripeteva il suo nome; sorrise e si lasciò trascinare nel turbine del suo primo orgasmo con la gioia nel cuore.

“Morgana... Mia signora... Morgana...”  
Gwen le accarezzò il braccio, ma la sua padrona non voleva saperne di svegliarsi. Era quasi mezzogiorno e, per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, Morgana dormiva ancora.  
“Beh, meglio così. Almeno sta facendo un bel sogno” mormorò la serva, notando l'espressione soddisfatta dipinta sul volto dell'amica.


End file.
